1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cloth suitable for use in printing using an ink-jet system, a textile printing process using this cloth, and a print obtained by such a process.
2. Related Background Art
As processes for conducting ink-jet printing on a cloth, there have heretofore been a process in which a cloth is temporarily adhered to a nonstretchable, flat support coated with an adhesive, to print the cloth by a printer (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 63-6183), a process in which a cloth pretreated with an aqueous solution containing any of a water-soluble polymeric substance, a water-soluble salt and water-insoluble inorganic fine particles, which all have color-fixing property to dyes used, is printed by an ink-jet system (Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-31594), a process in which cellulose fiber is pretreated with a solution containing an alkaline substance, urea or thiourea and a water-soluble polymeric substance, printed with inks containing a reactive dye by an ink-jet system and subjected to a fixing treatment under dry heat (Japanese Patent Publication No. 4-35351), etc.
Objects of these prior art processes are to prevent bleeding of images and provide a clear print having a sharp pattern and high optical density. However, these processes do not yet come to achieve the same color value and clearness as those of prints obtained by the conventional textile printing (screen printing). In addition, according to these processes, penetration of inks in the thickness direction of the cloth becomes poor, and so a problem of bleeding arises in the case where the depth in color is made high, or the amount of inks applied is great. Therefore, application fields of the resulting prints are limited.